Immortality's Joy
by Lady Shadowfire
Summary: An explenation for why Jubilee never seems to age. (HighlanderX-men crossover.) Rating for graphic scenes and lemony fresh sent later on. 5th Chapter was written mostly by Scurifer.
1. Default Chapter

One of the many explanations for why Jubilee doesn't seem to be any older then fifteen. 

Immortality's Joy. 

"Jubilee, are you sure you don't want to come with us? It's not like it would be any trouble." Jean smiled at the young girl, who was currently sitting around watching the television.

"Nah, it's cool Red. Frosty said that she was gonna let us kids use her pent house in Florida for the summer. But thanks anyway. You adult X-ers need yer time off too." Jean smiled and ruffled the teenagers hair, to a squeal of indignation. 

"Alright then, in that case you'd better get back to Massachusetts. We'll be leaving in a little while."

Jubes sighed and flicked off the TV.

"Kay. I've already said goodbye to everyone anyway. So I hope you have a fun vacation, Jeannie, bye." She gave the red haired telepath a hug, and then grabbed up her jacket and walked outside. 

"Yo! Gateway!" As easily as that, the aboriginal man appeared. He nodded toward the telepath, and then turned toward Jubilee. Jubes waved and stepped through the portal that was made, yelling out 'Thanks Old Fella.' to the man. Jean sighed once more, as, again, she wondered why the aboriginal pygmy would always appear for the pyrotechnic, no matter how rude she was to him. 

"Oh well…Bahamas get ready for the X-men!"

"-So I'm gonna hang with Wolvie and the others, Kay?"

"Of course Jubilation. And since you seem to be in such a good mood, do you think you could…ah…pull that prank you played on Banshee, on Scott as well?" Emma Frost smiled at the grin of Jubilee's face.

"Sure Frosty. Though I can't guaranty any pictures or anything. Seeing as that particular prank is better pulled in the dark. But anyway, I should get going; they'll be waiting for me. See you at the start of school." 

"Have fun, Jubilation." The White Queen's voice seemed to echo with suggestions of fun, as the screen went blank. 

Jubilee turned her terminal off and with quick finger movements, tapped in the appropriate code to remove the conversation from the vid-cam records. It wouldn't do for anyone nosy to wonder why she had snuck back into the X-mansion after a carefully timed hour to make a simple vid call. 

With a satisfied sigh, she leaned back in her chair and looked past the console to where the aboriginal 'warlock' currently known as Gateway was waiting. 

"Well, the X-men think I'm in Florida with Gen X and Gen X think I'm in the Bahamas with the X-men. I think it's safe to hightail it to Paris. Don't you, youngling?" Gateway smiled at the 'young' Asian mutant and nodded.

* I'd say so. Are you going to stop by the Cali-mansion first, or do you want me to take you straight to France? *

Jubilee tapped her fingernails on the console as she thought about it. Then with a decisive nod she stood up. 

"Take me to Cali. I'll take a plane to France. I need to take some time to relax and get some real sleep before I deal with that jack off MacLeod. If it wasn't for the fact that Connor and Amanda had agreed to show, I wouldn't be going at all."

* Even though Methos will be there as well? Don't try to deny the fact that you miss him. Even if he doesn't remember you. He knows that you are old and that you and Cassandra had somewhat of a history. He was questioning me the last time we met you know. Fifty-six years ago, I think. Though he seemed to think I was your Teacher, instead of the other way around. * 

"Sounds like Methi-boy. I just wish he hadn't suppressed all his damn memories about me. I mean, by the Darkness, you'd think he would remember his own Student." Jubilee let out a growl that would have scared off Sabertooth. 

Gateway backed away slightly and kept a careful eye on his mentor of five hundred years. He knew how deadly she could be when she was like this. When he was new to this world, he had made the mistake of pissing her off even more. It had taken him four weeks to finally wash up on the shore of New Zealand. 

* Ah…yes, you'd think. Would you like me to take you now? There is another person calling for my help so I'll have to go soon. * Gateway tried not to stutter in his mind, as he tentatively started to open a wormhole. 

"You, dear Chendaro, are a very bad liar. But yes, I would like to go now thank you." She ignored his flinch as she used his real name. With a small grimace of apology, she stepped through his portal and said good bye as he fled the angry Immortal's immediate area. As soon as he had gone, and her expectations of feeling the buzz go with him, Jubilee came on alert. There was an Immortal somewhere around the grounds of her Beverley Hills mansion. Luckily who ever it was, was far enough out of range they wouldn't feel her presence unless they were far older then her. And the chance of finding any Immortal with the exception of Methos who was over four thousand years old was not likely. 

Raising magik and mutant stealth shields, Jubilee slipped the lock on the patio door and stepped out onto the balcony. The buzz was coming from down near the gates somewhere. With practised ease, the four thousand-year-old Immortal flipped down the two-story jump and set off across the lawn. The gate was down a tree-sheltered drive, about half a mile away, and it was easy for her to slip through the trees to get there. 

What she found was slightly surprising. There were no cars, no motorcycles and no other kind of transport waiting at the gate. What were there, sitting in two small baskets, were two small infants. And both of them were giving off enough of a pre-Immie buzz to be mistaken from a distance as one Immortal. As the realisation that there were no fully-grown, fully trained fighters waiting for her came, the realisation that there were two pre-Immie babies sleeping in front of her hit her upside the head. 

"Oh Shit." Nervously fingering the dagger that sat in her belt, Jubilee punched in the code for the gate and picked up the baskets. As she pulled them in through the gate and onto the Holy Ground her home was built on, a note fell from one of the carriers. 

Jubilee placed the still sleeping infants back on the ground and picked up the note. 

__

To the Lady Keeper of the Resting Place of the Kehota Tribe. 

Greetings, Chosen of the Spirits.

We, the remaining children of the Kehota have long been aware of your presence Lady, and are very glad that one of the Spirit Chosen, Immortal Childe, has taken it upon herself to keep the resting-place of our ancestors sacred. We are honoured.

Lady, the Shaman of our tribe, Grey Raven, saw in a dream your return tonight. For this we are thankful, because we do not know what to do now. Five nights ago, two of the children of the Kehota were out walking with the Shaman when they came across two babes, crying, naked in the woods of our remaining tribe land. Shaman saw immediately that they were Spirit Chosen, and it was decided that we should send then to you immediately. 

We have never heard of two Spirit Chosen being found at the same time, and were worried that something was wrong, but Grey Raven tells that they are soul chosen as well as Spirit Chosen. We of the Kehota do not understand this, but we hope that you will. 

Lady if you decree that the little Spirit Chosen stay with our tribe, the Shaman will be waiting for a dream message and we will come to get them. The females who have been taking care of them have become slightly attached. They will understand if you do not wish this. Either way, we are honoured that the Great Spirits remembered our loyalty to them and sent the little Spirits. 

Kehota will always welcome the Immortal Childer to the tribe lands.

Toron Sea Wolf

Again the only response Jubilee could form, as the note fluttered from shocked fingers, was a simple,

"Oh, Shit."

Jubilee paced around her spacious drawing room, bouncing one of the infants of her hip. This was the female one right now. The male had only just fallen asleep ten minutes ago; long enough to give Jubilee a few minutes break before the female woke up. 

"Oh come on Rory. What's wrong with sleeping? You've had dinner, dippers and a bath, and you didn't kick up a fuss. Now the sun is going down and it's time for all little Storm's to sleep." The little female looked up at her with a strange sort of sleep eyed content, that obviously meant she wasn't going to sleep until she had completely worn out her new 'mom'. It still amazed Jubes how much the newly named Rory looked so much like her new namesake Ororo. Rory's skin was not quite as dark as Storm's but the hair was most definitely the same shade of white. Her eye's however seemed to belong to Jean, they were such a bright green colour. 

The boy had instantly been named Bishoen, an ancient word from a long forgotten language that translated roughly as guardian or protector. It wasn't just that he looked like Bishop, even though he really, really did. It was that Jubilee's magikal and mutational powers told her that this one would do anything to protect his 'sister'. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as the doorbell sounded and Jubilee walked out in to the foyer. With a careful psychic probe she flung open the door and quickly surrendered the little girl to the gaggle of women standing there. They all bowed to her with respect and then completely ignored her as they started to swamp the pre-Immie with kisses and baby talk. The two males who still stood in the door looked shocked at the disrespectful behaviour. Jubilee just smiled.

"Bishoen's in the drawing room. He just got to sleep, so please, a little bit of quiet when you go and check on him." The gaggle of females nodded again and then swept past her to say hello to the sleeping boy. Jubilee smiled again and turned her attention back to the males. "I'm under the impression that female instincts have been running havoc in you tribe for the past week, huh?" The men started slightly at this casual address and then stepped forward.

"Lady," The elder bowed to her, as the younger one went down on one knee. "I am Grey Raven, and this is my grandson, Toron Sea Wolf. And yes, female instincts have turned nearly every male hair in the tribe grey." The voice held a weary sort of amusement, and Jubilee decided that she liked this man. 

"My sympathies, really. Please, no obeisance while you are visiting. If you feel you are being disrespectful then I don't really mind the 'Lady'. But if you're comfortable enough, then you are both welcome to call me Jubilee." They straightened up and smiled at her. 

"Thank you Jubilee. We don't really know that much about the Spirit Chosen, so we weren't sure what would offend. But may I suggest we go rescue the two Spirit children before the females overwhelm them?"

Jubes smiled and gestured for them to follow her. In the drawing room, the ladies were all goo-gaaing over both babies, now sleeping peacefully. 

"Well, you're already doing better then I was. I mustn't have much in the way of maternal instincts." She laughed at the looks on their faces, and sat down on one of the high-backed chairs. "Who was looking after them for the last week?" Two young women stepped forward. 

"I'm Jessica, and this is Cora, Lady." 

"Good, then I have to ask, did you name them? It's quite all right if you did, but it is a small ritual among the Chosen to do the naming ritual within in a week of finding a Spirit child." Well that was a major lie. She hadn't heard of a single Immortal who had ever found a pre-Immie at this age. But it did used to be a ritual to rename an Immortal after the First Death, so she supposed it could be adapted to First Finding.

"No Lady. We didn't think it would be our right to name them…and didn't you call the boy Bishoen?" Jubilee waved a hand in dismissal of the fact. 

"Just something to call him while I was waiting. But if you haven't named them, then they can keep the names I gave them as their Immortal names." Jubilee stood up and walked over to where a crystal chalice was sitting on the desk. Dipping a finger into the red liquid, which just happened to be her own blood, she walked to where the babes were asleep in their carrier baskets. 

"The little girl is Ororo Grey. Also called Rory." She swept the red finger over the baby's forehead in a lightening bolt pattern. The blood that smeared on the dark skin of the child started to glow, and then disappeared. Dipping her finger in again, she moved to the boy. 

"The little boy is Bishoen. Also called Bishop." The lightening bolt symbol disappeared again. She turned back to the watching people. "You can name them whatever you want now. It doesn't matter what they are called. When the time comes for them to take up their duties as Spirit Chosen, they will know the names I just gave them. They are yours to take back to the tribe and raise now." Tears were leaking from the eyes of the two women, and Jubilee knew she had guessed right. Pre-Immortals always seemed to end up in the hands of barren women. 

"Now to more practical things. You mustn't forbid them to learn to fight. In fact, encourage them to learn the proper ways. When they are old enough, five or six, I will begin to train them myself. As for anything else they may wish to learn, let them. The more they know of the world, the better. I will set up a trust fund for the both of them. By the time they are Chosen, they will have enough to support them selves if they get in trouble." 

The two women nodded in thanks and each picked up one of the babes. 

"One last thing. If any of the Dark Spirit Chosen come looking for an easy conquest with these two, do what ever you can to get away from him or her. Go to the nearest Holy Ground, this place included. You two and the children are always welcome in my home."

The two ladies bowed, and then the others. Jubilee walked back over to the desk and picked up a sheet of paper. 

"This is an emergency number for you to find me at all times, and if that doesn't work, then do what you can to send a dream message to me. There is already an account for emergencies, which can be used by the children and their families or by the entire clan Kehota if the need is great. If I've forgotten anything, and yes, I probably have, there is a number there that you can use to find another Immortal if you can't get a hold of me. Other then that…The Blessings of Dawn and Dusk on the Kehota." Jubilee bowed to them in what was obviously a firm dismissal. She held out the sheet of paper to the Shaman, turned around again and grabbed two small boxes from the table and then handed these to the new mothers. With another small smile she walked out of the room and into the interior of the mansion. 

The women holding the babies looked at the gift boxes and the younger one carefully opened it. In the box was a pure gold chain, made from interlocking lightening bolts. A single giant bolt hung from it, sprinkled with diamonds and on the back of it were the words,

__

The Protection of the Light Lady on the wearer. The Wrath of the Dark Lady on the attacker.

She showed it to the Shaman and he placed it over her head and around her neck. Jessica shifted Bishoen to her hip and opened her own box. This one was a necklace made of interlocking gold starbursts, with a giant starburst pendant. The pendant held an opal the size of a fingernail and on the back were the same words. The Shaman placed it around her neck as well. 

"She is giving you her protection as long as you take care of the children. Come, we had best go now." The females surrounded the new mothers and herded them out, followed closely by males. Jubilee watched them get in the cars and leave, hiding in the shadows of the balcony. With a sigh of confused relief as the buzz disappeared, she went back into her bedroom and began to pack a small carry bag. Silently though, part of her mind followed the two woman who were now in charge of two pre-Immortals. The bands of gold she had given to them were part of the sacrifice gift that had killed her, so many years ago, and she was intricately connected to each and every piece of gold, silver and gemstone that had weighed her down and drowned her. She knew where every single piece was on this planet. And for each piece a tiny part of her mind received information about its surroundings and what it was used for. That was the reason she had sent the pieces with them, not for their protection, but for her knowledge.

"Enough speculation. Time to get to Paris. At least I get to fly first class again. Economy sucks." Just as she thought it, the cab pulled up the drive and beeped its horn. "At least over in France, the cabbies have manners."


	2. Paris with Style and Swords

Chapter 2

"What was I saying before about manners?" Jubilee growled to herself as she lugged her carry case over her shoulder and once more tried to get a taxi. Finally fed up, she opened her mind and 'made' one pull over. 

"Were too, mademoiselle?" The driver had a slightly glazed look. Jubilee had used a little too much force. 

"Chentara Apartments." The driver nodded and twenty minutes later they had pulled over at a posh block of apartments. Jubilee payed the man and walked in. The manager at the desk gave her one look and then squealed in shock, running over to her and rapidly talking in French. 

*"Mme. Jaenelle! What a pleasure it is to see you again! Please, let me take your bags. Your apartments have been well kept, as you said. And your cousin Amanda is staying there as you said she could."* He would have continued to babble if she hadn't held up a hand. To her all she could see was her normal appearance, small hands with short nails painted blood red, black hair just below her ears. To Manager Jack Rowlins, however, she was now three inches taller, had black hair down to her hips and her nails were long and painted the same blue as her eyes. 

"Thank you, Jack. But I would like my keys and privacy for the next three hours. The only ones allowed up are Mr Connor MacLeod and Mr Joe Dawson, with any guests they bring. And of course, if Amanda invited someone, they may be allowed up. My keys?" Jubilee spoke with a cultured English accent that would be associated with British royalty. Jack managed to keep his tongue in check as he scrambled back to the desk. As he handed her the apartment keys, she placed an English twenty-pound note on the desk. "Have my normal dinner sent up in an hour along with a bottle of Cherone '49." Jubilee turned around without waiting for a reply and brushed past the people at the desk who were staring at her. They looked like honeymooners and probably hadn't ever seen anyone act the way she did. She could hear an undertone of their thoughts as she walked into an elevator. 

__

Man! She's da Bomb!

I wish I could get men to jump for me like that. What is Harry staring at! 

Jubilee heard a smacking sound, and smiled as 'Harry' started to protest at the treatment from his new bride. As soon as the elevator started to move, she broke down in giggles. Being a bombshell with money was always a fun past time. It really was. The giggles stopped as the buzz hit her with force. There were at least three or four Immortals up there. One of them was obviously Amanda, and the rest were most likely the Macleod's with various other 'friends'. Jubilee smiled as she stepped out of the elevator and opened the door to her penthouse, to be met with a handful of swords. 

"Geesh, nice welcoming committee, cuz." Amanda sighed as she saw the sarcastic grin on the face of her Teacher's Teacher. She lowered her katana and embraced her 'Grandmother'. 

"Sorry Jae. I was expecting you yesterday, and when you didn't show…" She made the shrugging motion that indicated a beheading. 

Jubilee nodded and looked at the others in the room. Six Immortals and all were known to her, though only by name and description for two of them. Those two obviously didn't know about her. Two humans as well, both Watchers. All in her Paris home. 

'How interesting.' 

"Had some problems. Was slightly delayed but no, I didn't run in to any of our 'friends'." She gave the room a scathing glance and finally settled on Joe. "And here I was thinking the Gathering you called us for was in two days, youngling. My own home has turned into a potential lightening rod." Joe flinched at her tone and hobbled back a bit. 

"Don't get angry at him old lady." Connor moved forward to hug her, his sword already back in the its scabbard. Jubilee snarled at the old lady comment, but knew it was just his way of teasing her about her 'old illusion'. Jubilee pulled out a necklace that held a small silver key. Holding her right hand up to her neck she put the key in the lock on her bracelet and twisted it. Instantly she was back to her normal fifteen-year-old looking self. "Joe was just up here trying to reassure us that we weren't walking into a trap at this Gathering. So what trouble did the Lady of the Night Lights get into?" 

Jubilee glared at him and then glared at Sandra and Richie who were both snickering. Neither of the two newest Immortals knew who she was, but it was obvious to them that Connor and Amanda were extremely comfortable around her. 

"So these are our new pups. Which one is yours Con? No wait, let me guess." Jubilee flowed toward them with a deadly grace that normally scared the wits out of most people. The girl Sandra was a pre-Immortal, but was obviously in training. She held her sword comfortably by her side. The boy Richie had seen his First Death, but it must have been recent, because his sword was still held awkwardly, his eyes flickering as he tried to find her own sword. He was the one who backed off as she glided toward them. Sandra looked startled, but not all that disturbed. 

"Young Sandra must be yours then, Con. And the boy is Mac's Student. Far too easy. Didn't even have to use my powers."

The elder Immortal gave her annoyance of a friend another scathing glance.

"You've been lax on your training, Mac. He's not sure of himself, and he doesn't handle a sword to easy." Duncan Macleod frowned. 

"He didn't really believe me when I told him he was one of us. He only died less then a year ago." 

"That isn't an excuse. We're dying out Mac. These idiots who believe those who started the Game are slowly killing us off. There used to be a hundred times our numbers, and the Powers That Be are getting pissed about it."

Duncan looked at her for a second, and then moved his head toward the last Immortal in the room. Methos nodded. What she said was far to true, and Methos knew that very well. He had known far more Immortals then he could remember, and more then half were dead. 

"Are you sure about the Powers?" Duncan seemed to be even more worried. 

"Yeah, it was cause of them that I was late." Her eyes roamed to the remaining Watcher. Joe was safe, and Adam wasn't a real Watcher, but Degan Montreil was not someone she was comfortable with. "Hey Deg. On your way out, can you tell my Watcher down stairs that I'll be visiting a friend tomorrow, who will go on a headhunting spree if he even smells a Watcher nearby? We really wouldn't want every Watcher in France to lose his or her head because of one annoying little man, would we?" Degan's eyes opened wide in shock and he shook his head. Mumbling a quick good bye, he practically ran out the door. 

Amanda snorted in amusement, and walked toward the kitchen. No point standing around if there wasn't any danger. 

"So what did the Powers tell ya, cuz?" Amanda put her katana up on its display case and then went to rummage in the fridge. She pulled out two beers and handed one to her current mentor. Jubilee threw her bag in a corner and gestured for everyone to sit back down. 

"They didn't tell me anything. They gave me something." She took a long swig of the beer. Connor fell on to a couch and pulled her down next to him. 

"So what did the give you, Lady?" 

Jubilee made sure everyone had given her their attention. Then she casually shrugged.

"Two pre-Immortal babies." The personality Jubilee had been using around the X-men slipped out a bit as she observed the sudden silence. 

'In this, a pin dropping would sound like Piotr falling off the Empire State Building.' Duncan's mouth was actually hanging open, and she was afraid that Joe's heart was about to give out. 

"The Powers sent them to a forest area to be found by one of the local tribes. The tribesmen are the descendants of the people who reside in the graveyard - the Holy Ground - that my home is built on. They knew that I have a house there, and their Shaman seemed to be some kind of clairvoyant or seer. They left the babes on my front door step…well actually on my front driveway, with a note saying that they would take care of the babies if I wished them too. But they would only do as - and I quote - 'The Lady Keeper of the Resting Place of the Kehota' says. I left the babes with them, though I did give them a naming ceremony, and put the Immortal mark on them. I gave the new mothers two of my gold pendants and put a protection spell on each. And they all know to get the babes to a Holy place if anyone comes after them without my say so. In a few years the kids will start their training under me." Jubes took a deep breath as she finished. That was hard to say without breathing. 

Everyone was still staring at her.

"Whatever, I'm going to go have a shower. And then I'm going to go get some dinner. Amanda, call down to the front desk and cancel room service, but tell them to bring that bottle of '49 up." Amanda nodded mutely in her shock. 

Jubilee left the room, scooping up the carry bag on her way. After she dumped it in her room, she instantly made for the shower. After four thousand years, and two Dark Ages, she had learnt the value of a good hot shower. And spending more then thirteen hours on a plane, even in first class, was just hot and dirty. She spent ten minutes standing under pure hot water, almost at boiling temperature. Red burns littered her body and faded just as quickly. Finally she turned off the water and went to stand in front of the full-length mirror. 

Jubes liked being Immortal. She had seen a lot of things over the years, and her curiosity was still piqued. She liked the ability to heal, and the fact that she had seen so much of history and its people first hand. She liked the friends that she had made, mortal and otherwise. But the one thing she really hated about Immortality was her body. She was a typical teenager, the perfect size, with muscles that were toned from long use and martial arts. Her hair was currently short and spiky and she didn't mind that. Blue eyes that tended to glow, were a result of her powers, and the small pouty mouth was just normal among the people she had come from. But it was the fact that she was stuck in a fifteen-year-old body that really pissed her off. A few thousand years ago it wouldn't have mattered. When she had died, anyone over the age of ten was considered an adult. But starting in the fifteenth century the traditions of the peoples of the world started to change. And to day, in most countries, she was considered three years to young to be legal. Even in most of Africa, where children had to get jobs to survive, they were still considered children. 

And now she had to use spells and glamour to even get a beer anywhere on this planet. 

Jubilee felt the buzz diminish as most of the Immies left. There was still one left in the apartment, but that was most likely Amanda. Wrapping herself up in a big fluffy towel she walked out of the steam that was still swirling around the bathroom. Jubilee looked through some of the clothes in her bag and then walked out still wrapped in the towel. 

"Hey Manda, you still got that red strapless top-Eek!" Jubilee stood there in shock as Methos eyed her appreciatively. Amanda was nowhere to be seen. Jubilee's eyes narrowed as a well-known smirk crossed her Teacher's face. 

"Amanda went with Mac to Joe's bar. She asked me to wait for you and tell you. And since you were going out for dinner I thought I'd join you. If you don't mind that is?" He took a sip of the glass of wine her was holding. From the very smell of it, and the open bottle that was on the table, Jubilee could tell it was the '49 she had ordered. 

With a couple of snarled out expletives that even he had never heard, she stalked into Amanda's room and grabbed the shirt she had been asking about, stalked back out into her room and added some black hipster jeans. She pulled on a pair of black boots that were extremely expensive and then shoved a small boot dagger in the left one and a sai in to the right. She placed a long silver chain around her stomach in lieu of a belt and then set to work doing her hair. Though she was too angry to realise it, she was taking more care in her appearance then usual. Finally slipping two small jewelled throwing stars into her hair; she was ready to go out. 

Unlike most Immortals, Jubilee never bothered to carry a sword when she was going out. If she knew there was another Immortal in the area, looking for heads, she'd hide a sword under her yellow leather trench coat, but otherwise she only took daggers, sais and throwing stars. And tonight she had added the chain, which was not silver at all. It was made from adamantium. Logan's to be exact. She had managed to find some of it after Magneto had ripped it out of her friend's body. 

Having travelled the length of Asia more times then she could remember, Jubilee was an expert at chain fighting, and had occasionally taken a head with nothing but her wits and a chain. Besides, with her powers she could create a sword from thin air if she had no other choice. 

Methos stood waiting for her as she stalked back out and waved viciously at the bottle of wine. The cork was in the stopper so fast, no one would have seen it moving, and the bottle flew toward the kitchen. Methos just smiled. As much trouble as he had remembering the woman standing in front of him, he had dim memories of her teaching Cassandra a few of the same tricks, and later on, teaching a woman named Rebecca. He also remembered that he was the only one who had the ability to survive her temper not matter how much he got her angry. But that was about it. 

He knew from recent experience that she could best him in a fight, whether hand to hand or sword. And that she was the oldest Immortal next to him was now current knowledge thanks to the questions he had asked Amanda and Chendaro. For the eternal life of him though, he couldn't figure out why she never even raised a voice against him when he got her angry as hell. Even now, she was simply storming around the penthouse, throwing bits and pieces telekinetically, apparently trying to find her keys. It was one of the reasons he wanted to take her out with only him to talk to. That way she couldn't avoid questions so easily. 

"Where did you want to go for dinner?" The sudden calm question startled him. She was standing in front of him, hands on hips. She had found her keys and had grabbed her purse. 

"Where ever you want to go, chere." He extended a hand to catch one of her own and brought it to his lips. Touching her, he managed to feel the small tremors going through he body. She pulled her hand back and looked at him reproachfully. 

"There's a little restaurant down by the Sentinel Stone. Called the House of the Eternal. A young Immortal set it up near the Holy Ground the Stone is on, so that he could have a safe haven for any Immortal who needs it." She walked past him and out the door, waiting in the lift for him. With a shake of his head, he grabbed sword and leather duster, running to join her before she left without him. 

"After dinner, I suppose we can stop by Le Blues Bar. I'd rather go tonight and find out what hair-brained scheme Joe has going now, then wait until we're in a room full of Immortals, a mile away from the nearest Holy Ground." Methos nodded in agreement then held an arm out to her. Jubilee looked at him, slipped her own arm through his, and then decided that she really liked it better when she wasn't wearing her Glamour bracelet. Her blood red nails just looked right, especially as she had made then grow out a half an inch while she was doing her hair. That was a trick she had learnt to keep up the mortal illusion. If she got wounded then Hank would have wanted to patch her up, so she couldn't just have her wounds healing straight away. Two thousand years ago, she had found the secret to halting the healing process, and a thousand years ago, she had managed to make it so that she could extend the healing even when she wasn't hurt. Very useful if she had a broken nail. During the last millennia, her concentration had been on making her features look older, but all she had managed to do was give her self a mature sort of glow that made her look a few years older. Fortunately, when she was dressed up as she was now, that glow and her age-old eyes made her look around twenty. It was good enough. Especially when her escort added to her age with his own mature glow.


	3. Dinner for two, memories for plenty

Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I'm glad you like this. Truth is, I've only seen about four episodes of Highlander myself, so forgive me if something doesn't sit with the Highlander continuum. Actually, consider this a Highlander AU. As for Jubes knowing all the famous old guys…well she may have met them, but considering that in this chapter I've already shown she's met heaps of legends, I think I should keep it at a minimum. I'm sorry if this story is a bit confusing but as it came from my subconscious I really can't help it. I can barely understand most of it myself. -_-'

Chapter 3 

With in half an hour, they were on the outskirts of the city, driving down Sentinel Lane. A small shiver came over the both of them as Methos drove her BMW over the invisible line that indicated Holy Ground. A few seconds later, they were standing by the giant piece of marble some unknown king of France had erected to let the English know that past that point anyone with an English accent and allegiance would be executed. This place held memories for a lot of Immortals. Most of them had been drawn in to the war between the British and the Franc. Any Immortal who had been down this area would have fled toward the Holy Ground around the marble obelisk, as it became all too well known that Caspian, Kronos and Silas were head hunting through southern France. It was the reason young Dorian Jenkas had set up the small restaurant when he had died a hundred and thirteen years earlier. He was one of Connor's students and was very well known to the Immortals who resided in Paris on a yearly basis. He was also very peaceful and had only ever taken two heads during his life. Even in the middle of World War's I and II he had remained on Holy Ground as much as possible. 

Jubilee made a gesture at the Sentinel, flickering the lightening symbol of the Immortal over it. A sound like thunder rumbled beneath her feet and she knew that the Powers were happy that someone remembered the lives lost. Methos bowed his head in reverence and then they both turned and walked into the little building that was half hidden in the trees. They didn't even get half way in before Dorian came bustling up to them, smiling like a Cheshire. 

"Julie, Alex, in town for the Gathering?"

"What else little brother? Who else is in town besides the Macleod branch?" Jubilee pecked him on the cheek and watched in amusement as he blushed.

"Well Tilal and Terry came in for lunch this afternoon. They said that they had seen Fathers Tomas and Joseph. Jendaro, of the country that is currently called Rwanda, has been here for two days and staying in a little chateau up on the hills of Nira. We've been getting reports around here that Lord and Lady Wessex have been staying in a manor in the country, but no one had seen them." He had led them to a table in the corner while talking to them. Around the room, only three other Immortals were sitting there. Everyone else was mortal. Most of them tourists, most likely come to see the Stone. 

Two of the Immortals were sitting together, one of them over in the back corner. The two sitting by the window were obvious lovers and well known to Jubilee. Jason Smith, a hundred and twenty years old, formerly of Boston, and Kera Johnson, only fifty, from northern Australia. The one in the corner wasn't known at all by her, but Methos nodded pleasantly to him and pulled out a chair for his date. 

"Do you recognise the two?"

"Kera and Jason. Jas is one of Father Joseph's boys, and Kera is Chendaro's latest Student. They're about as peaceful as could be, young, but well trained. Kera is also a mutant. Has the ability to talk to animals. Who's the boy in the corner?"

"That's Timothy. He doesn't have a last name, as far as I know. Mac had his training about two hundred ago, and recently Amanda's been teaching him to steal, much to Duncan's dismay. It's actually rather funny getting all three of them together. Mac doesn't know whether to be outraged, jealous or proud. Tim has fun flirting with Amanda and Sandra, if she's around. Amanda makes a point of telling him some more tricks of the trade, as long as she's in Mac's hearing range." Dorian and Jubilee were giggling. Jubilee shook her head at the irony of Macleod the Heartbreaker training someone like him, only the second one has a personality and a sense of humour. 

"What would you like to eat then, elders? I still know how to make a good T'kara Nirri. Even if it has gone out of style in the last fifty years." They all sighed as they remembered the things that were now out of style. For Dorian, there were only a few things that he really missed, but for someone of a few millennia, there were so many things to be missed. By the time Jubilee and Methos realised that they were reminiscing, Dorian had already brought the wine himself, and had sent orders to the kitchen. Then he bowed politely to his elders and left to join Tim. Methos looked at his 'date' with an air of curiosity. 

"So what was it?" Jubilee's eyes refocussed on him and she looked confused.

"What?"

"The thing you miss most?" Jubilee sipped her wine, studied the table settings and her nails and then finally looked back up at her former mentor. He was being more patient then he really felt. Jubilee growled as a hint of thought slipped through his shields. 

__

You're not going to let her leave Paris until you find out her history, Meth. She's known you for so many years, centuries, and she knows your history. Don't let her get away…

With another sigh she gulped down the rest of her glass. 

"You could just ask me, you know." He blinked at her. "Empath with telepathic abilities, remember. Part of knowing magik is knowing what's around you, including other people. If you want to know about me, ask me. We're both to old to be subtle about asking something this personal."

Methos gave her a small glare. 

"When did we meet?" He took a large gulp of his own wine and topped hers back up. 

"You pulled me out of the Pool of Xianti, my First Death." His eyes opened wide. 

'I was the one to find her? First Death…we've known each other…'

"When was that, and what is a Pool of Xianti? It sounds familiar…but you know what my head is like."

"You don't even know how old I am?"

"Somewhere over the three thousand mark. I remember you teaching a few things to Cassandra, but that's it."

Jubilee eyed him, wondering if that was really all.

"Try four thousand and thirty-seven. The Pool of Xianti was a place to sacrifice young maidens to the goddess Tiandra Xian. They were layered down with gold and silver chains, gemstones, and other precious metals…it was said that all that stuff was to pay the way of the sacrifice to the lands of light. But really it was just to make sure that the sacrifice would drown properly. Plus it was really all the expensive stuff that was the sacrifice and the girl was just the messenger…"

"Basic sacrifice by drowning. They did that a lot among the ancient African's, and more recently the Indians-"

"My parents, the Prince of southern China, and his Chief Concubine, sold me to the Rajah of the country that is now Pakistan. The Prince's father, the Emperor, had found out that I was not the blood daughter of his son. But because my eyes were blue, and I was a fire-dancer 'Spirit', what they called pyrotechnic mutants back then, they sold me as a concubine slave to the Rajah instead of killing me outright."

"Back then mutants were highly valued as witches and sorcerers. How'd you become a sacrifice?"

"Famine struck all over Tja-Min-Ori, the capital city. It was one of the main agricultural areas of pre-Pakistan. The country started to starve and the priests and priestesses of all the deities were worried. At every temple they sacrificed three young unblemished virgins, but at the temple of Xianti, the goddess of Death, they figured that the Goddess was hungry to use her powers. They thought that if they sacrificed a powerful 'Spirit', one that was highly valued by the highest authority, then the Goddess would be sated. Obviously I was the Rajah's most powerful mutant, and he was the highest authority. They wrapped me up in family heirlooms, placed the Eye of Kiraet, the equal of the English Crown Jewels, around my throat and pushed me into that Darkness Dammed Pool."

"How'd I find you? The jewellery would have weighed you down far to much to float."

"The Powers took exception to one of their favourites being killed for the sake of a silly famine, and as I understand it, they had been working hard to cultivate mutants among the people of the city. Every single mutant got sacrificed, and no one even realised it. The Powers created an earthquake, the quake ripped open the side of a mountain, and the lava swept into the city and killed everyone. You were in the city at the time and had to dig your way out of a thick crust of magma. You were close to dying from thirst again, and because the powers didn't want to trap me in that pool forever, they had diverted the lava away from the temple. You saw the fresh water, and at the same time I 'woke up'. You saw the air bubbles, felt the buzz and came to the proper conclusion." Jubilee stopped talking as the waiter brought their food. She played with it a bit before she started again. 

"You jumped into the water and followed the bubbles down to were I was screaming, and when I ran out of air, you followed the 'paffs' I let off. One of the golden belts I wore had snagged against the rocks, so I was only thirty feet down instead of the hundred that it was supposed to be. I was dead again by the time you reached me, but you managed to un-snag me and pull me up to the surface, all the jewellery intact, before you passed out. When we both woke up, it was night time and I was freaking out. I killed you quite a few times with my powers before I came to my senses." She contemplated him for a second, then started to eat her food. He joined her in silence, not wanting to do anything but eat and think. Half an hour, and a large chocolate gateau later, they were both stuffed full. 

"The deities."

"What?"

"You asked me what I missed most. The Deities. Now days, if you aren't Catholic, Hindu or Buddist, you're a pagan. And the pagan's have the deities so mixed up! And even if you do have the right one, they won't listen to you any more. I used to have lengthy conversations with gods and demi-gods. Light's Mercy, Hercules was one of my best friends. Have you seen what they've done to all the legends? Xena, Sinbad, Hercules. They have the goddess of information and the goddess of intelligence combined as the same thing. Athena was not the goddess of war either, she was the goddess of death, Artimis was the goddess of war, and Diana, who was a Greek god, not Roman, was the goddess of the hunt." Methos smiled at her as she ranted, and then laughed at the righteous indignation during the end of her rant. 

"Spent a lot of time in Greece didn't you?" 

"You made me get out on my own because I wouldn't stop annoying you. So while you went to Rome for a hundred years, I spent my time in Greece, bugging Artimis and Aphrodite. Then I decided to follow Xeana, Xena, around for a while." Methos mouth dropped open.

"Gabrielle?" Jubilee nodded, looked behind her to where Dorian was talking to one of his waiters, gestured that he should book the food to her tab and then stood up to leave. Methos held an arm out for her and they walked out linked together.

"You've been watching that TV show? I have to tell ya, Meth, if Aphrodite ever went on a trip over America's way and got a good look at the actor who is playing her, she would crack open the Halls of Death and order her brother Ares to destroy the world. They don't look anything alike and the actor isn't even half as pretty as Aphie. Anyway, I tagged along with Xeana, because she's a better swords woman then any Immortal I know. That was when I was only a few hundred years old." He opened the door of her car for her, and then walked around to get in it himself. 

"So…I was your Teacher then?" They started driving back in to town before she answered.

"One of three. You, Xeana, and Cleo." He raised an eyebrow. "Let me clarify that. Cleopatra, Queen of Eygpt. You taught me the basics, of how to read and to write; though of course, that was just a few years after I died. There are no historical records of the writing at that time, but it was sort of a cross between Eygption hieroglyphs and Babylonian writing. And you taught me a few other languages. Xeana taught me some sword fighting and other weapons. Cleo, she taught me how the laws of every land work, about politics, religions. She taught me how to manipulate others…"

"Of which you are very cleaver at doing."

"Necessary."

"True." The car made a sharp turn and she nearly fell into his lap. "I'm not so bad at it myself."

"You just like getting physical about it." Silence suddenly over came them. Methos glanced at her and saw the tight-lipped expression. 

"Jubilee…?"

"Yes?" She gave him a look that was just short of a glare. His strength of will gave out and he asked a different question.

"Did I give you that name?" Her frown deepened before she suddenly smiled. 

"I was named Celebration, well actually I was named Chi-ciri. Ancient Chinese for celebration. Ever since then I've been called all the different translations for celebration, happiness or party that even exist. My favourite was Alegria, joy." 

"So…what did I name you? I know I must have taught you the naming ceremony that you used on those kids the other day. No one else had done that since three thousand ago."

"Yeah, you taught me…you named me Twilight. And I really do mean Twilight. The English language was still being developed at the time, but some words were common use already." They passed the Eiffle Tower before he asked another question.

"Why Twilight?" She laughed so suddenly that he nearly drove off the road.

"Hey! You wreak my car and your head is mine!" He flinched back and she grinned again. "Member how I told you, I kept killing you when you first found me? Well I did that with my mutation. It took you half an hour to an hour to wake up each time. And to stop me doing it, you broke two of my ribs and then pushed a large piece of dried up magma through my lungs. When I woke up I killed you again, but since I didn't really do much damage, not during any of the kills I made on you, you healed faster then with a normal kill. So you woke up an hour later. I was sitting around waiting for you to get up, because now I was in shock. You backed off from me as fast as you could and waited till my shock wore off. When I was finally ready to listen to you, I wouldn't stop asking questions. 

"So one of the questions I asked was why I kept waking up in darkness. I died, the light that the wise ones said would be there was not there, I came back and I was in pitch darkness, I died again, came back it's still dark, though this time I could see the stars. Each time we killed each other, I woke up in darkness. That time you shoved the rock through my chest, it took me all day to fix. And when I woke up, it was just past sunset. You hadn't had a chance to build a fire. 

"When you realised I was terrified that I'd die again, because I couldn't see any light; there were clouds covering the stars and it was a moonless night, you tried to start a fire. The only wood that wasn't burnt to a crisp was wet, because it had fallen in the pool. So I finally had to step in and paff the stuff. You said I was like a contradiction, though not in those exact words."

"A demon-angel." Methos was lost in a world of his own, and Jubilee didn't want to disturb him while he was remembering. She kept talking in a monotone, and using her powers to make sure that he didn't run them into another car. 

"You said that I was a spirit of the light, but a child of the dark. My powers were the ability to generate light and fire, but my saving grace was the darkness that forbids me from dying for real. You explained that the only time an Immortal would ever see the light when they died was when the Quickening left them and hit the other person. The light would go out of us and we would cease to exist." He didn't respond.

"So I could generate light to save my life, or generate darkness to save my life. I was the in between. Twilight. We're here." Methos looked up at her and realised she must have made him stop the car, because they were in the parking lot nearest to Le Blues Bar.

"So…does that mean I am allowed to call you Twi? Or just Light?" 

"Teacher or not, one of these days your head is mine. And my name is Jubilee. Even Cassandra and Amanda don't know what my Immortal name is. Connor tried to guess once. I think he had just finished reading Rumplestiltskin, you know the fairy tale? He spent three days trying to guess, and had offered to give me my pick of the antiques in his attic at the time if he didn't manage to guess. Got a real nice Japanese kimono from him, as well as a beautiful set of silver and onyx daggers." Methos laughed at that. Sounded just like the Jubilee he had gotten to know again. But still, with the sudden memory of calling her a demon-angel excluded, all he could remember of her was meeting her again, one and a half thousand ago, in the company of Cassandra. She had kept Cassie from killing him. 

He shook his head to clear some space in his mind and then held his arm out for Jubilee again. She linked her arm with him in comfort, and he realised that she had been nicer to him this night then she had been for over a thousand years. 


	4. Drinking with Age, Speaking with Death

::ducks flying objects:: Okay! Okay! Holy Mother of Marihia! You people are scary when you don't get your stories. I've already had three rabid plot bunnies sent to me via e-mail over this story. All three of them bit me too, so don't be a little bit surprised if this chapter is a bit confusing in some respects. Even I don't really understand all of it. I think some of the X-men may be coming into the next chapter, and one of them is already here, so what are you waiting for! Go read! And review, review, review. But no more rabid plot bunnies, please. My doctors already a bit worried about the bites I've got, and he didn't believe me when I told him they came over the Internet…

Chapter four

As they walked in, music wafted out and they could both see that Sandra was up on the stage singing. Everyone else was sitting over at a larger corner table that faced the front door. Connor smiled at them when he saw the linked arms. 

"Hallo, my people. How goes the night?" Amanda giggled at the accent Jubilee used as she sat down next to them. 

"Cute. Have you two been having fun then?" She got two glares for her trouble. 

"Actually, we were over at the Sentinel Stone. Dorian was filling us in on who is in town. Has anyone actually seen Lord and Lady Wessex?" Duncan looked over at the occasional pain in the arse he had for a friend. 

"I didn't even know they were in the city, Adam." 

"Well apparently the town's been filling up with the long-lived ones. That African witch is in some chateau in the hills, Terry and Tilal have been around, Timothy's here and so are…what did you say there names were?

"Kera and Jason. The Aussies." Jubilee took an unopened bottle from the table and gave it a quick once over, ignoring Amanda's protest as she opened it and took a swig. "Guava Chaser. Nice choice." She finished the bottle off and then raised it in her hand, signalling to the newest waitress that she wanted two more. The waitress brought them over and then gave her a good look. 

"Sorry, but we can't serve these kind of drinks to underage people." The rest of the table chuckled at her words as Jubilee just sighed. Instead of snapping at the twenty something year old about respect to your elders, she grabbed the girls wrist and pulled the white sleave up enough to see the tattoo there. She shoved the hand in front of the girls face and tapped a sharp fingernail on the tattoo.

"Now think about this. Think very, very carefully. Who am I sitting with here." She gestured around the table at the other immortals. "Lets see, we have a one thousand year old, a four hundred year old, a five hundred year old, and oh yeah, Me, the four thousand year old. Not to mention two Watchers. Does this tell you anything?" The girl was starting to look scared as she realised her mistake. She looked over toward Joe, looked back at the irate Immortal and slammed the drinks on the table, before running for the door to the back room of Joe's place. 

"What exactly have you been training your Watchers, youngling. You'd think they'd learn enough to recognise one of the longer-lived." Joe looked down at his hands as Jubilee's unnerving stare brushed over him. 

"She's only been Watching for two weeks. This was the first time she's even met an Immortal. And even though I told her this was an Immortal safe-haven, she just wasn't expecting so many of you together without swords." Jubilee sighed, grabbed one of the Chasers and walked over to the back door. 

The next room was well lit, with boxes and large refrigerators scattered around. Over to one side was an office area, and behind that was the rest area that consisted of a lounge a TV and not much else. Sitting on the couch was the blonde waitress with her head in her hands and small sobs coming from her direction. She didn't even notice that Jubilee was there until the Immortal was sitting down and flicking through the TV channels. She looked up in shock as Jubilee ignored her and then shimmied to the other side of the large lounge. 

Jubes spent five minutes flicking from cartoons to weather reports to news. The whole time she was just sitting quietly, letting the girl get used to her. When she finally spoke the girl nearly jumped out of her skin. 

"Ya know, we of the long lives, Spirit Chosen, Immortals, Gods Children, Demi-Gods, the Eternally Damned…we've had anywhere between a few decades to a few millennia to get used to this world. We know how the game is played, and we all play it well, or we die. You younglings don't have the time nor the inclination to learn the game, so you play by instincts. The problem is, when some one who plays the game as a way of life, meets some one who plays because it's part of growing wiser and dying…one of them tends to be more arrogant, more irritated, has the desire to teach that other one what is really supposed to happen in this world." Jubilee took a long drag from her bottle and waited.

"T-the G-G-Game? T-the I-Immortal's Game? Why would h-humans want t-to learn the I-Immortals Game?"

"Not the Game of the One. The Game of Life. And no, I'm not talking about that cheesy board game. I mean, the reason people are alive. The way people live. It's not something that the Powers That Be dictate. The Game of Life is a human chosen path. It's the culture of the country, the treatment and respect of betters. The disregard for inferiors. All of that is the Game." She took another swig.

"H-Human interaction?"

"Psychology major?" The girl nodded.

"Good. You'll fit right in with all the other Watchers. But yes, I meant human interaction. Immortals have spent their Darkness damned lives learning how to interact, not only with mortals, but also with the higher standards of Immortals. The one's who have been alive for millennia, Amanda and myself, have been learning how to interact properly for years. But the thing is that sometimes you just want to stop the game for a while. Let you're hair down. You don't want to have to worry about what culture you should be working in right at that moment. You don't want to care about the fact that you just flipped the birdie to a king." That brought on a giggle. "You know that when you find other Immortals, you can ask them to stop playing the game, both Game's, and just hang around for a while." She chucked the now empty bottle into a trashcan and layed her head back on the couch. 

"The problem is, that sometimes a mortal can walk in on that, and get severely offended by something that you're doing. In this day an age, the thing that seems to offend people most for me is the fact that I like to drink. Anything." 

She stood up and went to have a look in Joe's private fridge. Stocked full of beer as usual. Grabbing one she opened it and took a satisfied gulp. 

"See that's when things turned wrong back there. Here I was sitting in a Watchers bar, about to be served by a Watcher, and you tell me I can't drink because I'm…ahem…underage. I'm not blaming you. Joe said you only just started and I'm the first Immortal you've met, so you wouldn't have known, but it still just irked me, cause it happens all the time. So I'm sorry about snapping at you, and you don't have to worry about the Watchers getting upset about you meeting me, 'cause no one will tell unless you do. And if you would like to learn a little more about Immortals, like what their favourite beer is, or whom Connor's latest crush is on, then you're welcome to come back out and hang around with us. Off the record." Jubilee tossed the now empty bottle in the rubbish, smiled at the dazed young woman and walked out the door without a backward glance. 

Methos raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down next to him, then handed his beer over. She smiled a thank you and drank it down, ignoring the shocked looks from the others. All of them right down to the youngest knew perfectly well that Methos never handed his beer to anyone. It was a universal fact. Amanda smiled at her and then nodded her head at the door. Jubilee looked over and blinked as her secondary Watcher walked in and nodded to her.

Over the years that she had been the Lady of the Light's Watcher, Jemma Grail had not once disobeyed the rule of the Watchers. Do not speak to your assignment. Seeing as Jemma was a mute/deaf woman she didn't have to talk to her assignment. Jubilee was very good at long range sign language. They could have a whole forty-minute conversation from opposite sides of the street with out missing a beat. The surprising thing was that Jemma was supposed to be in America at the moment. 

//Hello, Jem. What're you doin' on this side of the planet?// Jubilee's hands flashed as she 'talked' with her Watcher.

//The Watchers heard of this little gathering Joe organised, though, they aren't sure if it was his idea. They think it's one of you, and when I heard that it was going to take place I knew you'd be here. And seeing as you don't like Lucas even slightly, I decided to come and Watch in his stead.//

//As you will. But I'll be going to see Mordin tomorrow, so don't follow, understood?// Jemma nodded, smiled at Joe and left.

"You're gonna say high to Mordin?"

"Amanda, sometimes you're too nosy for your own good. But yes, I am. Wanna come?" Jubilee's innocent smile turned into a wicked gleam as Amanda's face went pale white. "I'll take that as a no."

Richie watched this exchange with interest, then finally decided to speak. 

"Who's Mordin?"

"Long story short, the immortal incarnation of Death." The blank look on his face is almost as funny as the pale one Manda is still wearing. "He's an immortal who also happens to be one of the most powerful psychic creatures on the planet. Not so much in the attack region, but in the fact that he can sense when a person will die, and he can kill them at that moment just by pointing a finger at them…well, it gets a little scary."

"I don't get it. If he only kills them when they're ready to die-"

"Painlessly. Well painlessly for someone who's going to stay dead. But when he sees an Immortal…immortals should already be dead so he can kill them on sight, and believe me when I tell you that it is unbelievably painful for an Immortal. He's only a few hundred old, but he's got a reputation amongst immortals. Headhunters especially don't go near him. Word is, that if he really wanted to take a head, he'd point at the chosen one and the Quickening would be transferred like that!" She snapped her fingers and Richie jumped.

"Oh."

"So Joe," In an abrupt change of subject, Methos turned to the 'old' man. "What's with the Gathering?"

"Hhm, well, I'd rather tell you all at once-"

"Joe." Three different voices in three different accents told him with a single word not to bullshit them.

"There's a new problem out there, for all Immortals, not just the pacifists."

"Does this have anything to do with the sudden up rising of mutants? Or is this about that goddamned demon that keeps popping up every thousand years?"

"The demon has been taken care of this time. There is some problem with mutants, but this is about the Game itself."

"What about it Joe? We've been playing the Game for years, even those of us who try not to." Mac frowned at him, then shrugged at Connor as the older Macleod glared at him. "You know I don't like having to play the Game Connor. Nothing you say will ever change my mind."

"But something I'll say might change Connor's. I don't want a panic, but you're going to hear it later anyway, so…the Game is over." Jubilee blinked, suddenly extremely interested in what the Watcher was saying.

"What?" Amanda tried not to choke on her drink. 

"What are you talking about? The Game never ends until there is only one left. Maybe you haven't noticed, but there are few more then one sitting at this table." Connor whacked Amanda on the back and exchanged glances with Mac. Jubilee's hand snuck out and came into contact with Methos'. 

"The Game…the Quickenings, all of it has been destroying this world. Maybe you haven't noticed, but over the last fifty years nearly twice as many headless bodies have turned up then there have been in the last two centuries."

"And an equal number of pre-Immortals have been found. What's this have to do with world destruction?"

"Jubilee, what would happen if someone got your Quickening?" 

Jubilee pursed her lips, thinking about it. She'd seen before what would happen during a mutant-Immortals Quickening. The power would manifest amid the lightening. Well, that had been because the mutant had the ability of telekinesis. Trees had been ripped up, buildings flattened to the ground, she and the other two immortals there at the time had all been killed. She'd also seen what had happened when the witch Morgan had died. Her powers had created a witch-storm so bad it had separated part of England into a series of small islands. Jubilee was both a mutant and a trained witch…

"Ah. I see your point, darling. End of the world, as we know it. And I'm not even the most powerful mutant I know. Luckily none of them are Immortals, but still, I'd hate to see what would happen if Storm or Xavier were one of us."

"Exactly. And even if it didn't destroy the planet, the Immortal who gains your Quickening will get enough of your magik and power to do so when he or she is beheaded. And what happens if someone gets Cassandra's Quickening?" Jubilee gulped down the rest of her beer and stood up. Everyone but Joe looked at her in confusion. 

"I think I'd better get the other power users here, fast. Cassandra will be here in time for the Gathering, I promise. Right now though, I think I'll go talk to Mordin now rather then tomorrow. Evening all." As she walked away, she very clearly heard them asking the same question.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"You were talking about the destructive powers of your mutation, weren't you?" Jubilee turned to see Methos holding his jacket out to her. Her powers had always kept her warm, but Methos would never allow a woman to freeze in the cold Paris air. Even though he had left her to die in the Norwegian snowfields, but at least there, no one had seen him being an arsehole. 

"Yup. Have you ever seen a mutant-Quickening?" She took the jacket, then handed him the keys again. Methos walked her to her car and opened the door for her.

"Once. On a ship bound for London, three hundred ago. Tamie Le Modreld took his head, and the ship was torn apart by giant waves of seawater. Apparently Lord Yesray could control water."

"I remember him. What an arsehole he was. Worse then you even. And he kept trying to drown me every time we got within ten feet of each other. Said that fire couldn't stand up to water, and he'd take my head to prove it. I wonder who ended up with Lady Le Modreld's Quickening?"

"Cassie, actually. She said the mutant powers didn't come through enough to make it noticeable. It's just another bit of magik to her."

"She told you this, before or after she tried to kill you?" Methos snarled and started to drive.

"Mac told me." Jubilee nodded understanding and sat in silence while he drove toward the church that sat on the closest Holy Ground. 

Jubilee looked up at the giant steeple church, knowing perfectly well that she would probably die again in the next few seconds. While the land around the actual church was Holy Ground, the church itself was a curious little island of normal Immortal-fighting earth. The first time she ever came to the small village that had turned into Paris, she had nearly had her head cut off when she accidentally stepped out onto the island of fighting land and the resident Immortal had taken an unexpected swipe at her.

Even through all her travels, she still hadn't figured out how the hell the un-Holy island had been created. She just knew that it was there, and Mordin could kill her as soon as she stepped onto it.

"You sure you want to go alone?"

"You sure you want to die?" She retorted back to Methos and allowed her pride to override her fears, walking into the church. Jubilee was absolutely amazed at her timing, as she walked through the giant doors, turned into a hidden hallway and bumped into none other then Nightcrawler.

"Liebchen?"

"Aw crud. Kurt, what are you doing here?" The yellow-eyed demon priest blinked at her, his voice shaking as he replied.

"Visiting an old friend of mine. Vat are _you_ doing here?"

"Ahhh…"

"She's visiting an old friend of hers. Good evening, Joyous." It was Jubilee's turn to blink in shock as Mordin walked up behind Kurt and smiled at her. He smiled at Kurt as well. "A very, very _old_ friend." Kurt's eyes widened, and he would have choked on his own breath if Mordin hadn't whacked him on the back.

"You-you-Jubilation! Immortal?!?"

"Wait, you know about Immies?"

"I visited his monastery once, during a pilgrimage. He told me of his mutant life, and I told him of my immortal one. We've been friends ever since. Kurt, let me reintroduce you to the Lady of the Lights, Alegria, Jubilation, Joy, Celebration, Chi-ciri. One of the oldest living Immortals known." Kurt turned a lovely shade of purple as he tried to take that in.

"H-how-how long?"

"How long have I been pretending to be Jubilation Lee? Five years. The real Jubilation; yes there was one, died along with her parents when she was eleven. How long have I been alive? Four thousand and thirty seven years. A very long time." He was still going a nice purple colour, one that Jubilee decided she wanted to replicate some day, as it was a beautiful lavender blue. "Kurt, I'm Immortal, you are not. Breath, dude." He gulped air down and closed his eyes. Then opened them again as something occurred to him.

"You do not act like an Immortal."

"Yeah well, for one, I've been a fifteen year old for four thousand years, and for another, I regress every few centuries to child hood and sort of start all over again. It makes things interesting. Plus I had to pretend to be a kid around you X-ers for the last few years."

"The X-men…"

"The X-men believe I'm in Florida with Gen X. Gen X believe I'm in the Bahamas with the X-men."

"They will believe that?" Jubilee scrunched up her nose, acting like a teenager. 

"Well, the last anyone saw of me, I was walking through one of Gateway's portals, so instead of going home and pretending I was with one or the other, I'll go home and be outraged that Gateway sent me all over Europe." She frowned as she felt the buzz wondering outside, in and out of her range. Methos was getting slightly impatient. "If I go home at all." Mordin was looking upset as he too felt the buzz, though at a lesser extent then she did.

"Who is that?"

"Hmm, oh. Just Adam. He doesn't like me being in here all alone with the other version of the Immortal Death." 

"Then you'd better make this quick so as not to worry him. Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course, mien fruend. Ah, Jubilation-" She was already digging in her pocket for something. Finally she pulled out a card with the address of her apartment on it. 

"I'm under the name of Jaenelle Renoa. Just show them the card and tell them I invited you up. I'm in the penthouse."

"Of course Jubilee. I don't suppose I have the right to call you liebchen any more."

"I don't mind. Makes me feel young. Fresh, ya know? Go on Kurt, I should be back at the penthouse by ten, maybe eleven. If I'm not back by then, tell Amanda, my cousin who stays at the apartments, that someone's headhunting. She's an immortal, she'll understand."

"Of course, liebchen. Goodnight, Markus." The two watched him go, then Jubilee turned and grinned at the man beside her. 

"I thought you hated the name Markus, Markie darling."

"No, I just hate the way you always twist it up. Now what's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Can we talk somewhere a little more private?" She finally noticed the people who had been staring at Nightcrawler. Mordin nodded and led them toward a back office. Jubilee didn't bother to sit down, knowing she'd likely be pacing soon anyway. "I just found out from Joe what this Gather is about. He wants us to stop playing the Game."

"He what?"

"Wants us to stop playing. He says that with our powers, both mutant and magik, as well as the pure energy of the Quickening, we've all been destroying this world. The more Quickenings we take, the more it falls apart. And I know he's right. I mean if someone got my Quickening; well my mutation is fairly calm, but my magik powers just grow with time, so my Quickening could blow up half the planet. And then you have the problem of who ever got my Quickening, could you imagine a head hunter with even half my powers? It would be-"

"Horrible. Just like your babbling. Sit down already." Jubilee stopped pacing and drew a deep breath. 

"You know, you're still the only Immortal I let talk to me like that?"

"That's cause you know how painful it really is to die. It is a good thing that I'm not a head hunter, isn't it?" Jubilee returned his smile, sat down and closed her eyes.

"Speaking of the hunters, I'm sorry about your Teacher. Galdrion was a fine scholar. He didn't deserve to die like that."

"We all die by beheading Joyous."

"I meant the fact that the hunter killed him normally first, then took his head. That's almost as bad as fighting on Holy Ground."

"It was cowardly. About this whole Quickening business. I think it should wait until the Gather. But in truth, I don't see how the Game could be stopped."

"Neither can I, darling. It's that that really scares me."


	5. Gathering Friends

A/N this chapter was written mostly by Scurifer, and it is with his urging that I continue this story. So, so sorry it's taken this long for me to finally get my arse in gear. Thankyou all for your reviews, and I apologise once again for taking so long.

Chapter 5

Gathering Friends

"So this gathering that's coming up soon, every Immortal out there will come and agree to end the Game for good?" asked Mordin.

"Some will, the rest will not. They'll have to be dealt with," replied Jubilee.

"I take you a have a plan?"

"Some Immies, myself and others will go after them yes. As for dealing with them I have a number of options." She sat down on his desk and looked at him, expecting the curiosity she could see on his face.

"Elaborate. Since the destruction caused by Quickenings is out of the question I presume you have another option?"

"One, we could change the rules of the game, allow four or five Immortals who agree to end the Game to share the Quickening. It's hard to split it, but it is possible, and if we focus the Quickenings on many, instead of one, it may stop any possible destruction. Or Two, we use all our combined magic, mutant and technological powers to banish them to farthest reaches of time and space, preferably some place at least half pleasant where they can't or won't come back. But even that's not guaranteed; the third option is we simply kill them all on other worlds. Barren planets."

"I like the third plan, but I'm no Head hunter so I'll leave it to you."

"Thanks. That's what I really wanted to hear. I had to know you'd stay out of this."

"Absolutely. This is why you came, to ensure my absence?"

"Pretty much, I was hoping you'd help me or if you didn't want to, stay well out of this. Oh and Mordin?"

"Yes."

"Stay away from anything half dangerous, I seriously do not need to go up against someone with your power out there."

"Certainly. Good luck, old Mother," Jubilee gave him a mock snarl for the 'old mother' comment, and walked out the door without saying goodbye.

Jubilee walked out and grinned at the sight of Methos pacing like a caged tiger.

"A little impatient, are we?" she asked, coming up to him, and he spun, startled. He obviously hadn't seen her.

"How did it go?" asked Methos.

"He won't get involved."

"Is that good or bad?" he asked as they got in the car.

"For now good, at any rate we will be ready for what comes tomorrow. Right now, though, I have a Nightcrawler in my apartment that I have to go deal with, I'll have to find a way to stay away from the X-men for a little while longer."  
  


"Kurt, I need you to promise not to tell anybody back home about me, at least not yet." There was lot of emphasis and love in the word 'home' so Kurt agreed immediately, even though he really didn't understand why she was hiding from those she considered family.

"I will, I promise." Jubilee gave him a narrow eyed stare and finally nodded.

"Just in case I better put up a little safe-guard."

She put her fingers on Kurt's forehead that glowed with a haze of a soft violent colour. Kurt heard a mutter of strange eerie words under her breath and the glow faded.

"Vhat did you do?"

"A minor spell of disillusionment in regards to my whereabouts, and a few psi-screens to protect your mind, just in case, nothing special. Here, I've booked a first class flight for you to the Bahamas. I trust you'll enjoy the trip for me," she said handing over a plane ticket to Kurt.

"I will and thank you, liebchen."

"Gute Nacht und Auf Wiedersehen mein liebes," replied Jubilee in perfectly fluent German and pecked Kurt on the cheek. (Goodnight and goodbye my dear.)  
  


The Gathering was being hosted in Place de L'Opera, Paris's most famous opera house. It wasn't Holy Ground, but it would do for this. The nearest Holy Ground was a mile away, and with this many Immortals together, the Headhunters wouldn't have a chance if they tried to attack. The maker of the opera house, of course was another immortal whom left numerous stand-ins to hold ownership of it in his place.

Only a hundred or so Immortals were present but for an Immortal of Jubilee's age and power the buzz in her was like sitting in a sauna bath with arctic clothing on, distinctly unpleasant. But she endured and herself and those present at her apartment a week back were all on a balcony seat.

"Ow!! An opera house?" asked Jubilee.

"What I thought you loved opera?" asked Connor.

"Ow!! I'll never tell my buddies back in N.Y. that but yes I do, ever since I dated Shakespeare."

Her group fell into silence as that last statement.

"Yes, that was me in Shakespeare in Love. Except I wasn't blonde. God I hate, historians, whenever a Chinese or African chick does something good she has to be recorded as European and blonde...fer gawd's sake. Whenever it's a girl it becomes a guy and..."

"Can you stop rambling and simply answer the question asked," interrupted Methos.

"Sorry it comes with age. You know, you're older than I am. The pain, it's the freakin' buzz, givin' me a major headache. There's just too many of us around."

"Stop complaining. You're not the only one feeling the buzz so strong." Methos snapped, irritated as well, thanks to the feel of a hundred Immortals within a hundred meters of him. Jubilee ignored him and turned to Joe, who was one of a number of Watchers who had been invited to join this meeting, so they could record it accurately.

"Joe, what are you doing up here, I thought you were hosting this?" Joe gave her a wide eyed look, trying for innocence, but it just came off as cheeky.

"Did I say that? Oh, no, I was just gathering the Immortals I knew to come here. This was not my idea." They all stared at him.

"Pardon?" Duncan finally asked.

"It wasn't my idea. An Immortal, Huang-ti contacted myself and a few other Watchers recently, and asked that we spread the word that a Gathering would take place here."

"Huang-ti?" Jubilee paled.

"Yes."

"Oh god. It's just like him to care about the humans, but he has no problems trying to take heads."

"I've only met him once so I wouldn't know, really. At any rate he's the one who addressed the issue first. He's planning on asking all present to cease playing, how many do you think will listen?" That was directed at Jubilee, who shook her head, and looked at Methos.

"Half/half I'd say." The Elder Immortal said thoughtfully. "Then when he says he'll go after those who don't agree, more like 3:1 ratio. And finally when myself and a few others join his little head hunt maybe 9:1."

"So it looks good then? I know you're quite the pacifist these days, Adam, but are you sure everyone will be the same?"

"No, at least half of those who join the final hunt will probably do it for a final grab of power. So I suppose, I'll just have to grab all the goodies before anyone else does." He shot a teasing look at Jubilee, who rolled her eyes. "Looks like it's beginning."

A fairly old man with long raven black hair and a long moustache, bright blue eyes and a yellow Chinese robe walked onto the stage and stood for a moment, until everyone's attention was completely on him.

"Greetings fellow Immortals. Many of you now me as Huang-ti, the Yellow Emperor, an Elder Immortal. Today I have brought you here to make an announcement...the Game is over," said the Yellow Emperor in fluent English with a Chinese accent.

Conversation broke out amongst the ranks and many even shouted curses at Huang.

"I know you are all wondering what I'm saying, what madness is this old goat uttering. But it is something that must come to pass. We must stop playing the game. Over the last few centuries I have noticed and tried to ignore an imminent danger. The Quickenings themselves are beginning to unravel the fabric of reality itself and thus threaten to destroy everything utterly. A Quickening from an Elder alone is now sufficient to devastate an entire country and more. We must end the Game, for everyone's sake and we must end it now. I ask for you to do it willingly. Do I have any who disagree?"

As Jubilee predicted at least half of the Immortals present began to get up to leave.

"I should state that I will hunt down and deal with all those who will abide by this decree."

At least half of those standing sat back down. Jubilee deemed it about right to make her voice known.

"And I will join him," she stated, standing up and speaking with both her verbal and psi-voice, raising her right fist up to her chin as a gesture.

"So will I," followed Methos.

"And I." "And I." and so on and so forth till nearly every elder (Immortal of at least 3000) stood by Huang's decision.

And as Methos predicted only a tenth of the Immortals present left the building. Most of whom were quite old themselves.

Jubilee sat back down and waited for the buzz to lessen before she stood up and walked down the back stairs and into the lobby of the opera house. As she'd know, Huang-ti was already there. She bowed low, but didn't take her eyes off him.

Huang-ti looked her over, and then examined the group of Immortals that had followed her down from the box seats. He finally bowed in return, not quite as low, and walked away, followed by two young Immortals, probably his Students.

"Okay, who's Huang-ti and what's he to you?" Connor asked.

"Huang-Ti the Yellow Emperor. The closest thing to a Chinese god without actually being a god, and very powerful. He's around 5000 years old. He brought China into a golden age, which lasted till the European takeover. A real pacifist but an incredible warrior," replied Jubilee.

"It sounds like you have a lot of respect for him," Duncan observed in his usual nosy manner."First he's an overbearing dick of a parent and he was my foster father's great-great-great grandfather's foster father. Second, he has no qualms with blasting my limbs off while trying to take off my head. He's a pyro like myself. We have almost identical abilities, and he's quite powerful in magic as well.""Ah, so that explains the eyes. You really take after him don't you?" Amanda quipped, grinning at her 'grandmother'."Shut up. Look, we've got about thirty Immies out there, many of which have considerable power and only 10 of us Elders who have agreed to hunt them as yet. Unfair odds really." Her mouth quirked into a smile, and they realised that she was saying it was unfair for the rogue Immortals."Yah, poor bastards. I hope your grandfather is as merciful as they say he is," Amanda winced in sympathy.

"Only to the weak and mortal."   
  


"Hey Elf," Logan looked up and sniffed in surprise, as Kurt bamfed into place beside where Storm was lying on the beach. All the other X-men were around as well, and came over to say hello to the elf. "Thought you were in Paris."

"I vas, Herr Logan."

"So how come I smell Jubilee's scent around you? She's in Florida."

"Ah…vell, Jubilee is not in Florida. She vas in Paris."

"What?" Storm, Jean and the various other X-people around stared at Kurt in surprise. "What was she doing in Paris?"

"An errand for Gateway, I believe." Kurt looked a little flustered by all the attention he was getting.

"What!"

"Scott, this is not necessary. She vas fine!"

"Stow it Kurt. They should have alerted us as soon as she disappeared." There was a beep from the computer in the Blackbird, and the X-men all crowded around to look at the screen.

"This had better be important, Summers," Emma Frost's annoyed visage appeared.

"Damn right it is, lady," Rogue argued, before being hushed by Remy.

"Emma, why didn't you call us when Jubilee disappeared?"

There was silence from the computer as Emma's face went even whiter than her clothes.

"Cyclops… Jubilee called me the day we all left to say she was going to spend her vacation with you X-men! She was supposed to be with you!"

There was a moment of absolute silence, and then everyone started talking at once.

"Logan," Illyana tugged at the man's shirtsleeve as the X-men and Gen X gathered in the War Room at the mansion. "Kurt's got some kind of magical emotion modifier on him. An amulet designed to calm people down." She stated. "And for some reason, it feels like Jubilee's power all over it."

Logan gave Magik a good long look, surprised by her statement, and then turned and growled at his friend.

"Ok Elf what's going on here," Wolverine menacingly popped his claws.

"Vhat do you mean?" spluttered Kurt surprised.

"Jubilee. What's going on. Yana says you're wearing some kind of magic thing that's got Jubilee all over it."

"Uh…she, uh… well it, uh…"

"She?" Scott asked as the blue furred elf became the centre of attention.

"Vell uh, actually it vas a he, yes a he, honest uh! Uhm! He gave me the amulet, so you vouldn't be so concerned by Jubilee's disappearance. I don't think it is vorking." He pulled the little amulet out from around his neck and frowned at it.

"If you won't tell us what happened to Jubilation then I'll pry out of your head," stated Emma even more menacingly than Logan, not buying the story at all.

"No vait, she put a few shields around my mind-"

"That's absurd she has no such po...aahhhh!!!!" Emma stumbled backwards as she was knocked backwards by a massive backlash of psychic power.

Logan took a menacing step forward, as did Gambit, and most of the Gen X children. Kurt spilled the beans.

"That's impossible." and similar phrases were thrown round the room as Beast, Bishop, Cable, Colossus, Cyclops, Gambit, Rogue, Kitty, Storm, Logan, Jean, Prof. X and the entire crew of GenX argued over the truth behind this little discovery. Other X-men were present but didn't argue as much not really knowing much about the newly apparent Immortal.

"This is absurd, there is absolutely no way our Jubilee is the same Jubilee you met. Someone is playing with us, right?" said Scott.

"Actually, Scott. It is absolutely true," began Bishop, having thought about it for a moment. Cable nodded in agreement.

"What?"

"It's true father, Jubilation Lee is an immortal, both of us meet the Last X-man in our futures, not a day older than what we've seen," added Cable.

The room was silenced for many long moments.

"Uhm!!! Does any vato know what the hell is an Immortal?" Skin demanded.

"I do." All eyes turned to Magik.

"Then tell us snowflake," asked Piotr.

"There are a race of beings called the Immortals. Well… Race isn't the right word, because they can't breed, and they aren't born, as far as anyone knows. Immortals are always found." Illyana shifted a little uneasily. She knew the rules about Immortals. How they were never supposed to be told to the common people. Then again, X-men weren't very common. "When an Immortal dies for the first time, the First Death, they stop aging, and are forever as they were when they died. The only way to kill an Immortal is for another Immortal to remove the head of the first one. Decapitation, or an explosion… anything that separates the head from the body."

"Why have we never heard of this?" Xavier asked softly.

"They tend to be very powerful and hide from humanity for it's own sake and safety. They…they play this Game… the Last Immortal alive will be the supreme being. A god. At least… that's what most think. All they know, really, is that the last Immortal wins the Prize, and that's about it. There's Headhunters, greedy, power hungry Immortals determined to win the Prize at whatever cost. There are Rules to the Game, but I'm not sure what they are. I've only met one other Immortal, and only in passing." She shrugged.

# That's crazy. # Jono finally exclaimed.

"I know, but if she isn't an Immortal, who is she really then?" asked Magik.

"Uhm my friend Markus called her various names. Lady of the Lights, Alegria, Joy, uh… Chi-ciri, I think… there were a few others but I cannot remember."

The list of names made Magik's jaw hit the floor.

"I...I...I've been a good friend of the Mistress of Heaven's Fire for all these years and I never even noticed. Oh crap, I can't believe she actually thinks of me as a friend, unless she was only acting, unless of course..." she rambles on for a while.

"Snowflake could you stop and explain who this Mistress of Heaven's Fire is," Piotr asked, trying to calm his sister down.

"Uh, only one of the most powerful and oldest Immortals in existence." She cried, stunned at the revelation of who her friend really was.

"How old?" M demanded bluntly.

"Four thousand years old give or take a few decades and she has enough power to obliterate a planet in one go. At least, those were the rumours."

Everyone started yelling and jumping around in shock.

"You mean we've been living next to the most powerful god on the planet and perhaps in the entire universe and we didn't even noticed?" asked Paige with her Southern accent.

"No, not a god. Don't called them gods, they aren't. At least, not yet. She isn't the strongest, but I've heard rumours that she's one of the best. She has superiors. I have to meet her, she's the leading and most powerful arch sorceress there is, and not even Dr. Strange is as strong."

"Where is she?" Logan turned to Kurt for his answer, and the elf paled a light blue.

"Paris, at the moment I believe," said Kurt.

"Then Paris is where we're going," finished Logan.

"Uh. That might not be a good idea," said Kurt.

"Why not," Scott asked.

"Vell, vhile she was telling me about herself, I mean her real self she told me that something really big and probably apocalyptic is about to unfold. I offered help and said I'd get you all as vell but she just said and I quote: 'After about 234 separate Apocalypses not including the many times I've had to kick the crap out of blue, grey and Egyptian, I'm used to it. Besides Immortals handle Immortal matters, it's against the rules to get help for these fights anyvay, 'sides vhat are the X-men gonna do against 2000 plus year old power hungry Immies? Throw stuff at em' and hope they pay some attention?' She rambled on for a while after that."

"That'd be the petite," Remy grinned, not as fazed as everyone else at the revelation that his young friend wasn't quite as young as she seemed.

"Well I don't care. If my little girl is in trouble I'm gonna help her and bring 'er home," Logan growled, preparing to stalk from the room.

"Uh, mein freund, she is hardly little. She's old enough to be your great-grandmother's great-grand-mother and more. She probably thinks of us as children not the other vay around."

"Well I don't care I'm going after, we'll argue with her when we get there."

"Well it's unanimous, we're going to Paris," said Scott.

Generally good vibes were coming off of everyone as they began making plans for a nice little trip to Paris, some of them even acting as if this were a part of their vacation.

"She is going to kill me. And vith 4000 years of experience she'll be pretty good at it. AckNein. One day vith her and I'm already babbling."


End file.
